


Let Me Down Slowly

by CelebrateTheFreedom



Series: Reader x Peter Parker [3]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Bucky is The Cool Dad™ that gives you advice, Dating, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Steve and Bucky are Dads™, Teenage Drama, Teenagers, Tony makes all the dad jokes though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-10 14:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17427407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelebrateTheFreedom/pseuds/CelebrateTheFreedom
Summary: You suddenly have powers and have to find a way to deal with them. All while you're dealing with boy drama and partnering up with your friendly neighborhood Spider-man to fight crime.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from the song Let Me Down Slowly by Alessia Cara and Alec Benjamin

It’s been about a week since I found out I had the power of telekinesis. It had been a long day and when I was in bed, I had just realized I had left the lights on, so I imagined going to the light switch and turning it off and it did.

I was scared so I imagined it being turned on and, well, it was turned on, so naturally I decided to try out this thing that was happening to me by lifting everything in the apartment, opening and closing doors, seeing if I could have things come to me even if I didn’t see them, how much weight I could lift around with my mind.

I ended up sending a message to the group chat I have with Bucky and Steve, and if I could come over after school because I had shocking news. After texting me ‘sure honey come over whenever’, they proceeded to try to guess what it was about for the next 30 minutes.

You see, my parents were never around because they were always out there doing researches for Stark Industries, so Tony felt entitled to check on me constantly and having me report to the Avengers tower at least once a week, just to see if I was doing fine.

During one of these visits I met Steve and then Bucky came to the picture. They treated me like a daughter and tried to convince me to move in with them more times than I could remember, but I just couldn’t abandon my parents’ apartment and I loved studying at Midtown, it was just going to make things more complicated to cross the city every morning to go to school.

So the next day I went to school, made heart eyes to Peter Parker - the guy was cute and so nice to everyone - and hung out with MJ.

“Why don’t you just talk to him?" She said as if it was just the simplest thing to do. Who talks to their crush this easily? The answer is nobody. We’re teenagers! We’re entitled to be awkward around people we think are attractive!

“Who?” She arched her brow like she was saying ‘you really want to play this card with me?’

I tried to play dumb with MJ and failed every time. I rolled my eyes and ended up saying “Because” and shrugging. MJ wasn’t convinced but dropped it as per usual.

“So our study date is still happening, right?” She said changing the subject.

“Yep! You and I both are going to ace this AP Physics test!” Just as I said that the school bell rang announcing that lunchtime was over and we should head out to our next class.

The rest of our classes were pretty uneventful and then, by the end of the school day, I headed to Manhattan.

Bucky wasn’t home when I got there, so I told Steve everything, showed him my newly found powers, he was a bit eye struck, but actually handled it pretty well. Much better than I’d ever imagined.

“So, how much weight can you lift and carry?” Steve asked sounding interested.

“I don’t really know if there’s a limit,” My answer sounding much more like a question.

“We should definitely test it.” And as Steve finished speaking, Bucky entered the living room asking “test what?” without answering his question I just lift him off the ground and he, honest to God, yelped.

Steve and I started laughing as I set him on the ground again. We talked for a bit, I showed more of my powers to Bucky and then left with the promise to come back and train alongside them to put my power to the test.

I entered the elevator and heard F.R.I.D.A.Y’s voice. “Hello Ms. (Y/L/N), should I get you a car to take you back to Queens?”.

“Sure! Is Happy available?”

“I’ll check, Ms.” There was a pause and then he was talking again. “He will be available in about fifteen minutes, is it ok?”

“Yeah, I’ll grab something to eat in the cafeteria in the meantime,”I said already thinking about what I’d be getting.

“If you need any help, don’t hesitate to call me”

“You’re on it, F.R.I.D.A.Y!” Then, I got out of the elevator to go to the cafeteria on the5th floor. I grabbed a sandwich and headed to the vending machine to get some chocolate. When I had it all, I went back to the elevator and as I got in, I couldn’t believe who was there.

What was he doing here?

I was about to ask out of shock when I realized he did have the Stark internship that everybody was always talking about. I opened my mouth, but nothing came out of it so I closed it again, took a deep breath and tried again.

“Hey, Peter,” I said, smiling at him.

“Hey, uh, you know my name.” Surprise clear in his voice.

“uh yeah, we have a couple of classes together in Midtown.” Okay, it was awkward that he didn’t even know I existed.

He didn’t have time to confirm that he had no idea of who I was because the elevator pinged and there was F.R.I.D.A.Y’s voice again.

“Mr. Parker, Ms. (Y/L/N), I hope there’s no problem for you to commute home in the same car, I took the liberty to tell Happy that you two were going together seeing you both live in Queens and close apart.”

“That’s okay, F.R.I.D.A.Y., thank you,” Peter said while doing that thing where the touched the back of his neck when he felt nervous or uncomfortable.

I just nodded my head towards the car and Happy was there opening the door for me with a smile on his face. “Good evening, (Y/N)” I smiled back at him.

“Hey, Happy! How was that date of yours?” for the smile I could bet it had been good.

“Surprisingly great! Thank you for the tip of what flowers to get her.” I had suggested sunflowers (because they were less obvious and she said she liked yellow and summer, so I figured it would be a good bet.).

I just raised my hand for a high five and Happy was quick to respond. "I’m glad I could help you!” He nodded and smiled at me.

Peter got in right after me and had an astonished expression on his face.

“What?” I ended up asking.

“It’s just,” he paused, “you get along well with everybody! How do you do that?”

I was internally freaking out because what?“uh…” was all I could muster and Peter’s ears were red.

“It’s just that I’ve never seen Happy being so nice to another person, and everybody at school seems to like you too, I guess.” 

All I could think of saying was “I dunno, I just like to talk to people?” and just like that me and Peter Parker, my ultimate crush, started talking for the next thirty minutes about how to deal with people, the mean and nice teachers, telling each other stupid jokes and “Hey would you like to hang out some time?” the most shocking part was that I was the one to blurt out this question and he said “yeah sure, let’s grab something to eat after school?”

I managed to play it cool until Happy dropped me off at home and I freaked out and sent multiple messages to Steve, Bucky and MJ and they were supportive and wow I really had a date.

When I was less hyper I ate the sandwich and the chocolate I got at the tower and went to bed thinking about a certain boy with beautiful brown eyes.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter came a little early, hope you like it!

Next morning, I got ready, went to school and Ned and Peter were by his locker, he smiled at me as I was getting closer to them, once I was close enough he said “Never got your number last night” and proceeded to give me a scrap of paper with his phone number on it.

I was really going to say something witty (I swear I could do that), but the school bell rang and all I could do was smile and just say “I’ll shoot you a message!” as I rushed to my locker to get my books to class. And I barely made it on time for the second bell to ring. When I sat on the chair in class the first thing I did was get his number on my phone and I was writing to him “Delmar’s after class? ;)”

I haven’t seen Peter for the rest of the day, but he did respond to my message saying “I’ll see you there!” and that’s how I ended up being left stranded by Peter Parker at Delmar’s.

I was feeling mad, disappointed, and sad. I liked him and he didn’t seem the kind of boy who does this kind of thing, but I guess sometimes we’re wrong, uh?

I sent him a message saying “Couldn’t you have said you wouldn’t make it?” and started to ignore him at school and his messages on my phone, I indeed had more things to worry about, like getting the most out of my powers, and next week suddenly my parents were back in town for a couple of days, I was training every day with Wanda, and thinking of maybe joining Spiderman in his quest to fight all crimes in Queens.

The last one really did happen, Bucky managed to sneak one of black widow’s uniform for me, and to be honest I probably would have gotten away with asking Natasha myself for it, but I really wanted to avoid unnecessary questioning.

I made some changes on the suit, got a mask that covered the lower part of my face and that may or may not resemble a lot the Winter Soldier’s one, and just like that roughly two weeks after The Parker Fiasco™, as I liked to call it, I was out to find Spider-Man to see if I could help him, and hopefully learn how he did things and then get out there to find my own crimes to fight.

I had learned I could make myself fly with my power and there I was keeping my eyes peeled for a red and blue guy hanging from one building to another. I actually found him on the ledge of a building. As I stepped on that same ledge, he looked at me.

“Spider-man,” I said nodding my head in acknowledgment, my voice muffled by the mask.

“And you are?” Shit, I haven’t thought about it.

“I am help.”

“Good thing I don’t need any.” He was clearly pissed but the joke’s on him,I wouldn’t be leaving.

“Good thing I don’t care” I could tell he was raising his eyebrows by the way the eyes on his mask moved, I could be a little shit if I wanted too.

“Whatever, just don’t get on my way, okay? It’s been a shitty couple of weeks” and before I could answer we heard the police sirens a few streets over, he lashed out to the building closest to the one we were.

I flew just over him, I could swear I heard a “wow” but I wasn’t sure, it made me smirk nonetheless.

It was a building on fire. There was so much smoke and the fireman said there were still people inside, Spider-man got right in and as I was left behind I decided to try and see if there was another way to get in the higher floors.

It turned out that there was a broken window and I could hear someone coughing and calling a name. I got in immediately and helped the woman to get on her feet, she said in between fits of cough that her daughter was trapped.

I rushed to get the woman safe on the street and as I was getting her out of the window I said “I’m gonna get your daughter, but I need you to stay safe ok? She’ll need someone to get back to” the woman nodded and I quickly set her down with the fireman and went in for her daughter.

She was young, no older than 5, I lifted what was blocking her door, but everything was crumbling down, I told her to lie down and luckily she did right away, I brought her slowly through the pieces of wood and god knows what more that was there, got her in my arms and we both flew out of the window. I got the little girl safe and sound on the ground and her mother rushed to us with tears on her face.

I looked at the firemen, “is there anyone else inside?”

“Not that we know of, Spiderman is still inside, though”

I got back inside and there he was, was that a wall and a beam on top of him? I lifted it up, got it away from him but he wasn’t getting up.

“Crap!” I said as I wrapped my arm over his waist and got his arm over my shoulder I noticed a gash on his side, just below his rib cage. There must have been a sharp edge on the steel beam that was on top of him seconds ago, so I carried him away from the scene, to the top of a building and I was freaking out the whole time up.

“Shit, did it have to happen on my first day?”

”My thoughts exactly” I almost dropped him and all but yelped when he startled me.

“You okay?” I was still worried, okay? I had never had a scare like that.

“I will be” he had the audacity to shrug! Who almost dies and then shrugs it off like ‘oh yeah that happens on a daily basis’, I guess he was kinda used to it but still!

“Okay,I’m gonna take you somewhere so we can get that wound sorted out.”

Thank god I had had first aid classes, Steve clearly knew his shit, even if he is a bit over the top sometimes. Spiderman seemed to want to argue but decided against it when he tried to straighten up and almost doubled over in pain.

I got him in the original position we arrived here in with his arm over my shoulders and my arm around his middle and headed to the top of my apartment building, sat him down, rushed inside to get the first aid kit and went back up, he was still there, but I bet he tried to leave by the way he was clutching his side.

“Okay,” I said as I made my presence known “I have the kit, you may need to get the top of your suit off” he did the eyebrow rising eye mask moving thingy again, I rolled my eyes.

"Not the mask, just the top part of your suit so I can assess the damage, jerk”

“Hey! I didn’t even say anything!” He protested.

“You didn’t have to,” I answered.

“Good to know I’m this good at silently expressing my emotions, uh?” I snorted, it was my turn to arch my brow at him. He got his arms up as if he surrendered.

He pressed the spider in the middle of his chest and suddenly his suit was loose and he got the top part off. The wound wasn’t looking so good even if I could see it was already healing slowly and steady.

I got it cleaned up, applied some ointment and bandaged him up. I helped him get up, put his suit back on and asked, “Do you need help getting home?” I knew he would decline, but I felt better asking anyway.

“Nah, someone patched me up real nice just now”

“Oh, poor them, you must suck as a patient”

“Maybe it’s the other way around” I could listen the smile on his voice.

“The audacity of the youth these days,” I said laughing.

“Thank you,” he said as he set out his webbing to the nearest building while waving.

“See you, Spidey”

I went back inside, got out of the suit and smiled to myself, overall it had been a rocky but good first day. I went to bed later that night, after doing all my homework, and definitely didn’t think about how muscled Spiderman was underneath that suit.

Nope, it didn’t even cross my mind


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dad!Bucky to the rescue. Finally Tony makes an appearance!

The rest of the week was basically the same. Go to school, study, ignore Peter, go back home, suit up and meet up with Spider-Man. I really had to sort out the situation with Peter, but I just couldn’t get myself to do it. 

Something I wasn’t counting on was Spidey being so cool! He was funny and witty and so fricking smart, and I just felt I could talk to him forever. He told me he had this AI on his suit just like Iron Man and I was seriously considering talking to Mr. S if I could have it too.

But this conversation would be long and weird because I hadn’t really told him anything yet. However, the prospect of being able to talk to Spider-Man through the suit was really tempting.

That’s how I ended up in Stark’s lab. “What do you mean you got powers and has been fighting alongside Spider-Man and I didn’t know any of it?” Tony was a bit offended.

“uh… I’m sorry for not telling you?” I answered uncertainly. “But could you include an AI on my suit?” I tried smiling at him, but I’m not sure it worked.

“yOU HAVE A SUIT?” He was outraged.

“yeah, kinda. It’s a Black Widow suit but I kind of modified it a little” I said as I got the suit out of my backpack and handle it to him.

“Ok, I’ll have it updated and I’ll give it to you, but I expect reports on what you’re doing out there,” Tony said with finality on his tone.

“Deal!” I think I had the biggest smile on my face.

As I was getting out of his lab, Spider-Man was getting out of the elevator and I just couldn’t even acknowledge him because, well, I had a secret identity to preserve so I just smiled at him and nodded my head.

He nodded his head back at me and waved a little. Right there, in my head, I declared our wedding date and how many children we would have. FYI, It would be in May and we could have two kids. Maybe he wouldn't leave me stranded as Peter did. Oh boy, I just made myself sad.

Heading to Steve and Bucky’s apartment I made myself at home and right when I sat on the couch Bucky came to talk me sitting by my side.

“Tell me all the boy drama.” He said putting all his attention on me.

“Oh, Bucky, you’ve got no idea.” I sighed and then proceeded to tell him the drama with Peter and how I may still like him, that face is kind of irresistible. But on the other hand, Spider-Man was so cool and I think I was maybe feeling something for him too? I really didn’t know. Bucky was serious and nodding along with the story, paying attention to everything I said.

“I think I messed up by not letting Peter talk to me and then ignoring him all this time.”

“I mean, (Y/N), it really wasn’t the smartest thing you’ve ever done, but it’s not a crime to give yourself time to reflect on something.” He said gently. “Though I do think you should clear things up with this Peter-boy so you can move on.”

“It's incredible the wisdom of the hundred-year-old man,” Steve said entering the room. Bucky threw a couch cushion at him, but he easily got it before it hit him. “Bucky's right, though, (Y/N)”

“I know. I’ll try to talk to him when I see him at school.” I knew what I had to do, even if I didn’t want to face Peter about it. It took me almost a full week before I mustered enough courage to come clean to Peter.

There I was, lunchtime at the cafeteria, I’d have to go and talk to Peter Parker about Feelings™ after having ignored him for a good month and a half.

I felt like it was so much trouble for nothing, like ok, we were going on a date for a hot minute but then he didn’t bother showing up and I was hurt and made sure he was being ignored.

I realized I was being petty, however, I felt it was already too late to say something and apologize. Well, I was going to have to suck it up and just talk to him.

“uh, hey Peter,” I said standing awkwardly in front of him. “Can we talk?”

“Woah, (Y/N), uh, sure. Now?” He said standing a little awkward there too.

“Yeah, if we could go somewhere else, I’d appreciate it.”

“Of course, let’s go.”

We ended up walking to the hall and away from the cafeteria. I took a deep breath and said “so… I’d like to say that I’m sorry for the way I’ve been treating you this past month, I had no right. But I was upset, I really hope you understand.”

“No, (Y/N), I am so sorry, that’s what I’ve been trying to tell you all this time. I’m sorry for making you wait for me that day and never showing up, I didn’t even text you after I realized I couldn’t make it to Delmar’s" He reached to the back of his neck, he was nervous too.

“I guess we have a lot to apologize for” I gave him a tiny smile.

“Yeah, we do. I got a little upset too when you wouldn’t look even look at me.”

“I really don’t have any excuses for that, but I want to do something to fix it, can we, like, get past it and try to be friends?”

“That I can do.” He smiled at me.

“Good, can we do something after class?”

“Yes, and I promise to show up this time.” His cheeks heating up after realizing what he had said. I just laughed.

“Meet me at my locker so we can leave together?” I asked, trying to lessen his embarrassment.

“Alright, and I still wan- “ He was saying something when the bell rang meaning the break was over.

“See you later, Parker”

“See you, (Y/L/N).” He was beautiful, smiling big at me. All I could do was smile at him and head to my locker, which was on the other side of the school.

Being just friends was going to be tough. The thought came and went through my mind. I was screwed. Crushing on my two male friends, couldn’t I have a break?! The first lines of Greedy by Ariana Grande started playing in my head and I laughed as I shook my head still walking to class.

My last class ended and as I was headed to my locker to leave, Peter joined me. “Hey, friend”

“Hi, friend" I answered looking at him.

“Where are we headed to?” He asked watching me put my things in my locker.

I smiled and took him to an ice cream parlor. We ended up having so much fun. Peter was easy to talk to. Almost too easy, for the record. It was like I had known him for ages. We made each other laugh and geeked out about movies and The Avengers.

“Who's your favorite?” He asked.

“I know them, I can’t say who is my favorite they would never let me live it down.”

“I promise I won’t tell on you.” He showed me his pinky finger. I blushed.

“Okay, I don’t officially know him, but Spider-man is my favorite.” I proceeded to gush about Spidey to him, how awesome was his moral, his fighting technic, his choice of not being recognized as the other Avengers, but never saying anything too personal, of course. When I finished my fangirl blabber, Peter was the one who was blushing.

“Wow, that’s cool. You’ve put a lot of thought into it, uh?”

“Yeah,” I laughed a little, “When you know most of the Avengers sometimes the ones you don’t fascinate you the most. But what about you? Who’s your favorite?”

"I think it’s Tony. I like how he tries to do what he thinks is the best, even if it sometimes turns to kick him in the ass.” Peter said after thinking about it.

“Oh, Peter, Steve would like you,” I said smiling fondly at him. One afternoon with him and I was already acting like a fool.

We finished our ice creams and left for the subway station. While we walked there we kept our conversation going, it was like there was always more things for us to talk about. Even with MJ sometimes we didn’t have anything to talk about, so being with Peter surprised me in a good way.

We got to the subway but they heard police sirens and saw people running


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end! Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did!

I had to dismiss Peter, but I didn’t know how. When I turned to him, he had a weird look on his face. 

“Go inside,” He screamed over the noise. I nodded because I knew he would never go if I didn’t. 

I pretended to walk in the subway station and ducked into the subway toilet to put my suit on. I tried really hard not to think how dirty that toilet was. Soon enough I was getting out there to fight.

“Bug boy, cool seeing you here.” I looked over Spider-man on the other side of the street. I hadn’t had a chance to use the built-in communicator through our AI. 

“Spiders are arachnids.” He mumbled after getting over the shock of hearing me right on his ear. “How can you do that?”

“Mr. S updated the suit.” I loved using this nickname, Bucky has started it and it stuck with me. 

“Didn’t know you knew the Avengers.” 

“There's a lot you don’t know about me.” I said with finality to my tone, “let’s kick some- What the heck are these things anyway?”

“Mr. Stark said they are like demonic giant teddy bears and to go for their eyes.” He was already moving to attack one of them. The eyes exploded and it was completely disgusting to watch.

“One word: EWWW” I shrieked.

“Ew indeed,” Peter said sounding a little nauseous.

We ended up teaming up and defeating many of them. By the end of the fight I heard Mr. S on the intercom, “You work well together, kiddos.” 

“Uh, thanks,” I made it sound more like a question.

“You should keep working together,” Tony said trying to sound nonchalant. Tony Stark has never been nonchalant in his life. He was planning something.

“Janet, get me in a private line with Mr. S,” I said under my breath to my AI (maybe I watched too much The Good Place, but no one can judge me).

“What are you planning, Tony?” I asked as soon as I knew Spidey wasn’t listening in. 

“Nothing.”

“Come on, I know you’re up to something.”

“I ship you, guys.”

“Oh god, do you even know what shipping is?”

“Are you calling me,” He made a dramatic pause, “OLD?”

I chuckled, I couldn’t handle this man.

“I would NEVER, Mr. S” I managed to say in the sweetest fake voice ever.

“You would look cute together, in and out of your suits.” I made a choking noise hearing that.

“WHAT?” 

“I’m not saying anything else,” He said as if it was final, “You have to sort it out yourselves.” And then he hung up. I groaned.

“What’s up?” Spider-man asked.

“Mr. S being true to his nickname,” I heard Spidey chuckle.

“We should get to the Avengers Tower to get cleaned.” 

“Let's go, then,” I said already flying to the Tower, it wasn’t too far from where we were.

Arriving at the Tower I went straight to Steve and Bucky's. There was no way I would be in the common area getting cleaned up where Spider-man could see me out of the suit. 

I wanted to keep my secret identity, I’m sure he also had his reasons. I think what I feared the most was putting a face to Spidey’s personality and being disappointed if he wasn’t what I expected. What if he was different out of the suit, less the him I liked and more of an asshole? I didn’t want to risk it.

Getting the teddy bear goo out of my hair was so much harder than I expected, I was still struggling in the bathroom when my phone ringed. It was Peter.

“Hey,” I said cheerfully.

“Hey, (Y/N), just checking you got home safe.” 

“I actually came to the Avengers Tower, it was closer, anyway,” I was a terrible liar, it was better to stay along the line of truth.

“Oh, that’s good, I’m glad you were safe.”

“What about you? Where did you go?” I frowned, he had run towards the danger.

“Oh, uh, I found somewhere safe to stay.” The thing was, Peter was also a terrible liar. His voice through the phone sounded too much like someone I knew.

It couldn’t be. There was no way. 

“Oh, so cool! Peter, could you stay in line with me?”

“Sure, but why?” He was too curious for his own good.

I hit mute on my phone. “F.R.I.D.A.Y., where’s Spider-man?”

“Downstairs talking on the phone, Ms. (Y/L/N)”

“Thanks,” I said getting in the elevator, “Take me there.”

“Don’t announce I’m coming, F.R.I.D.A.Y,” I added.

I unmuted my phone. “Sorry, Pete, I was eating, I didn’t want you to hear me chewing.” He chuckled.

“No problem,” He paused, “Why do you need me to stay on the phone with you?”

The elevator doors opened. He was frowning looking outside the window, without his Spider-man mask. I hung up the phone.

“Fancy seeing you here, Spidey.”

Peter turned to look at me with wide eyes. I was still wearing my suit’s pants and my hair was still a bit dirty. 

“Somewhere safe, uh?” I said smirking. Peter blushed beautifully, touching his neck with his glove-clad hands. I frowned thinking about something. I looked back up at him. He looked a little worried.

“What is it?” He asked carefully.

“This is why you left me stranded that first time, isn’t it?” I saw his eyes get wide again, he bit his lip.

“Yeah, sorry.”

“It makes more sense now.” I smiled at him. It was okay now, we had already talked about this earlier today. He still seemed nervous.

“It's okay, Pete, really.” I tried to reassure him. He came close to me, inch by inch. We were face to face.

“I'm sorry for standing you up on our first date.” He touched my hand, I let him hold it, I had to remind myself how to breathe.

“You want to make it up to me?”

“Would you like to?” He sounded surprised. 

“Yeah,” I breathed out, "I would like it very much”

He started leaning in. I closed my eyes, not really believing it was actually happening. When his lips touched mine I gasped into his mouth. My hands reached up to touch the back of his neck and his arms were around my waist pulling me closer.

We heard cheering and clapping, we pull away to looking behind us. Tony, Steve, and Bucky stood there cheering like we were runners in a marathon and needed some motivation.

I could feel my cheeks heating up, I look at Peter’s face and he was also blushing.

“The ship sailed my friends!” Tony howled. And Steve and Bucky made sounds like a ship's horn. 

“Leave us alone, grandpas.” I half yelled at them. And everybody in the room started laughing. I hid my face in Peter’s chest, which was surprisingly clean. How did he manage to get cleaned up so fast?

“So,” Peter said picking my attention, “Date tomorrow?”

“Are you showing up, too?” I teased him.

“You can whoop my ass if I don’t.”

He was too cute for his own good, that boy. I kissed him again.

“You can bet I will,” I said smiling fondly at him.


End file.
